Smoking golfers will usually lay a lighted ciragette on the golf course while hitting a golf ball with a club. This involves not only danger in igniting the grass but subjecting the golfer to dangerous residue of herbicides, pesticides and fertilizers which are used on all parts of the golf course, particulaly tees and greens. Other conditions of uncleanliness may result from the ground being stampled on by large numbers of persons.